Nightmare
|período = 2000 - atualmente |gênero = Visual Kei, J-rock |gravadora = VAP (antiga Nippon Crown) |integrantes = Yomi (vocal) Sakito (guitarra) Hitsugi (guitarra) Ni~ya (Baixo) Ruka (Bateria) |exintegrantes = Zannin (Bateria) |site = http://www.nightmare-web.com/ }} é uma banda japonesa de Visual Kei. A banda iniciou sua história em 2000 pelos integrantes Sakito e Hitsugi enquanto cursavam o colegial. Após um tempo Yomi (atual Vocalista) foi convidado por Sakito para participar como vocal e sucessivamente seus amigos de escola Ni~ya (Baixista) e Zannin (primeiro bateirista da banda) também ingressaram para a banda. Logo depois que a banda começou a ser conhecida em casas de shows. Zannin deixou a banda por razões desconhecidas e logo depois Ruka vira o baterista temporário, até que eles achem um outro. Mas depois, Ruka vira o baterista permamente da banda (até hoje). A banda tem fortes influências de bandas como Luna Sea e X Japan. Discografia Álbuns *I'm too young to die *Hey, Not too Rough *Hurt me Plenty *Ultra Violence * NIGHTMARE! (Primeiro álbum) *I'm a Wimp *the WORLD Hitler *Nightmare 1993-2004 Single Collection *Sinfonia de Bethoven *Xuxa Circo (Parceria) *majestical parede Singles *'Hankouki' 犯行期 21 de setembro de 2001 *# Jishou~Shounen Terrorist~ 自傷（少年テロリスト） *# Wasurenagusa~K no Souretsu~ 「勿忘草」～Kの葬列～ *# Hoshi no Negai O... 星に願いを・・・ *'Gaia~Zenith Side~' 5 de junho de 2002 *# Fly me to the Zenith *# M~aria *# Gianism Tsu~shougai mina koroshi~ ジャイアニズム痛～生涯皆殺し～ PV *'Gaia~Nadir Side~' 21 de agosto de 2002 *# Nadirecar　 *# Shunkashuuto 春夏秋冬 *# Jishou~Shounen Terrorist~ 自傷（少年テロリスト）PV *'Jiyuu Honpo Tenshin Ranman' Press (自由奔放天真爛漫) 21 de fevereiro de 2002 *# Backstreet Children バックストリートチルドレン *# Esorakoto 絵空事 *# Gianism Tsu~Shougai Mina Kotoshi~ ジャイアニズム痛～生涯皆殺し～ *'Jiyuu Honpo Tenshin Ranman' Press (自由奔放天真爛漫) 21 de fevereiro de 2002 *# Backstreet Children バックストリートチルドレン *# Esorakoto 絵空事 *# Gianism Tsu~Shougai Mina Kotoshi~ ジャイアニズム痛～生涯皆殺し～ *# Tsubasa o Kudasai 翼をください・・・ *'Crash!? Nightmare Channel' クラッシュ！？ナイトメアチャンネル 31 de outubro de 2002 *# Crash!? Nightmare Channel クラッシュ！？ナイトメアチャンネル *# Crash!? Nightmare Channel (karaoke) クラッシュ！？ナイトメアチャンネル（カラオケ） *'Outlaw' アウトロー 21 de novembro de 2002 *# dogma *# Buildings. Roman ビルドゥングス・ロマン *# Gianism San ジャイアニズム惨 *# Saiyuki 最遊期 *# Shinjitsu no Hana 真実の花 *# StarKnight *'''-Believe-''' 21 de agosto de 2003 *# -Believe- *# 13th *# muzzle.muzzle.muzzle *'茜／ＨＡＴＥ／Ｏｖｅｒ' 21 de novembro de 2003 *# Akane 茜 *# HATE *# Over *'Varuna' 21 de abril de 2004 *# Varuna *# to for *# Flora *# See breezy Varuna (A-Type) *# Space Walking Varuna (B-Type) *'Tokyo Shounen' 東京傷年 22 de julho de 2004 *# Tokyo Shounen 東京傷年 *# Gianism Go ジャイアニズム誤 *# Traumerei トロイメライ *'Shian' シアン 22 de outubro de 2004 *# Shian シアン *# Tsuki no Hikari, Utsutsu no Yume 月の光、うつつの夢 *# Shian (Karaoke) シアン（カラオケ） *# Tsuki no Hikari, Utsutsu no Yume（カラオケ）月の光、うつつの夢（カラオケ） *'Jibun no Hana' 時分ノ花 1 de abril de 2005 *# Jibun no Hana 時分ノ花 *# Dasei Boogie 惰性ブギー *'Яaven Loud Speeeaker' 10 de agosto de 2005 *# Яaven Loud Speeeaker *# Nazuki ナヅキ *# Яaven Loud Speeeaker (karaoke)（カラオケ） *# Nazuki (karaoke) ナヅキ（カラオケ） *'livEVIL' リヴィーヴル 7 de dezembro de 2005 *# livEVIL *# Mary メアリー *# livEVIL (Karaoke) livEVIL（カラオケ） *# Mary (Karaoke) メアリー（カラオケ） *'the WORLD/Alumina' the WORLD/アルミナ 18 de outubro de 2006 *# the WORLD *# Alumina アルミナ *'Raison d'Etre' レゾンデートル 6 de junho de 2007 *# Raison d'Etre レゾンデートル *# jojouteki ni sugita jikan to fukakutei na mirai e no REQUIEM 叙情的に過ぎた時間と不確定な未来へのレクイエム *# Criminal Baby *'Konoha' このは 3 de outubro de 2007 *# このは *# cloudy dayz *'DIRTY' 7 de novembro de 2007 *#DIRTY *#Mobius no Yuutsu *'LOST IN BLUE' 17 de setembro de 2008 *#Lost in Blue *#邂逅カタルシス (Kaikou Catharsis) *'NAKED LOVE' 3 de dezembro de 2008 *#NAKED LOVE *#MAD BLACK MACHINE *'MELODY' 29 de abril de 2009 *#MELODY DVD *VISION OF the WORLD RULER at Tokyo Kokusai Forum Hall *Site oficial do Nightmare integrantes Links externos * site oficial * blog oficial * comunidade oficial Categoria:Bandas do Japão